


【乾海/桃海】忍耐

by Mirika_Nara



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirika_Nara/pseuds/Mirika_Nara
Summary: 最初是乾→海→桃蛇蛇单箭头表白了桃桃，但是，桃桃在这个故事里只会和蛇蛇错过，乾非常在意蛇蛇，所以是实际上是乾海发展。，这个故事会以我流方式解读三个人的情感，所以，大概ooc是免不了的。这篇也有在LOFTER发布，暂时是清水向如果可以接受的话请继续。
Relationships: Inui Sadaharu/Kaidou Kaoru, Kaidou Kaoru/Inui Sadaharu/Momoshiro Takeshi
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

海堂的忍耐性很好。

但是他从来只在两件事上最容易受到动摇。

一是面对喵咪撒娇的时候；二是面对桃城武的时候。

乾对于这件事十分了然。  
至于说为什么，毕竟对方是他很看重的后辈。

一如既往地捧着笔记本的乾，看着球场上和荒井对打的海堂。  
厚厚的镜片遮盖住眼睛，不说话的时候的乾总是深沉的，不可参透的，令人感到难以捉摸。不知道那颗灵活的脑袋里此时此刻装着的究竟是什么数据，又或者是哪款新的乾汁配方。  
但此时他的想法其实很简单，他只是在意着海堂的状态。  
当注意到海堂第二次将眼角余光看向球场旁边打闹的桃城和越前的时候，手指下意识地摩挲起笔杆。

发生了事件的几率是62.6%，剩下的可能性就是海堂一个人想太多了。  
那么，这一项数据应不应该记录在案呢？

乾用推眼镜的动作掩盖了一瞬间的皱眉。  
不管出于什么原因，球场上的不专心都是一件不可原谅的事情。

“海堂，稍微谈一谈好吗。”乾用手点着本子，语气陈述般提出了一个邀请。  
“……好的，前辈。”捞起擦汗的毛巾卷了一把滴下的汗水，海堂抿着唇向对方走去。

“如果，让你和桃城打一场，你会把注意力放在网球上，还是桃城身上？”  
乾十分单刀直入地把最中心的问题抛出了。  
“……”  
虽然刚结束第一场练习赛，但是运动后的发热的身体还是冷静不下来。  
海堂还握着拍子的手不由自主地抖动了一下，抿紧了唇不知该如何作答。

“……是比赛更重要。乾前辈。”海堂悄悄换了个深呼吸，决定将正确的答案奉上。  
“是吗。”闻言后，乾翻开本子做了个标记，点了点头。“可以了，你继续去训练吧。”  
“是。”

明明是个感性的人，却让自己选择以理性的角度处理问题吗。  
和现在的自己有些类似呢。  
明明习惯了以理性的态度对待一切事情，却只在这一点上选择了感性的方式。  
看来太过在意对方都不是一件好事。

乾揉了揉鼻梁，将封面只标记了“KK”两个字母的笔记本小心地放回包里。

明明都处在一个想开口说出来，却又拼命忍耐的一个状态。对于正在准备迫在眉睫的比赛来说，这绝对不是一个应该有的状态。

看看究竟是谁先走出第一步吧，贞治。  
乾对自己如是说道。


	2. 02

从来不会觉得那条河堤有多长，慢跑锻炼的时候轻而易举地就可以跑过很多个来回。

可海堂发现这一两天自己的注意力明显是有些分散了。居然会想着一些别的事情突然回过神来发现自己其实才跑出去了一两百米。

今天下午在学校训练的时候也是，如果不是因为突然回过神来，暗自咬了一下口腔内侧的腮肉强行让自己集中，估计会被乾前辈教训一顿。

虽然隔着镜片看不清前辈的表情，但是有的时候，海堂会莫名害怕起来。  
他害怕惹前辈生气。

“啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈越前啊，你又跑不过我！又得请桃学长我吃汉堡了哟！”  
远处传来熟悉的打闹声。

“……呼。”海堂顿了一下，马上又平复了呼吸的节奏。

为什么哪里都有你。

真是烦人，但是又会不由自主地被牵着心绪走。

……  
不能。  
不可以再让自己分心了。

我可是，海堂薰。

必须要做出决定了。


	3. 03

部活结束后的活动室里，桃城武面对着一个对他而言很微妙的情况。

面前的是一个干净整齐的白色信封，上面规整地写着“桃城武”三个字。  
随着信封一起递过来的，是海堂骨感修长的右手，还有从他厚实柔软的嘴唇里发出的一句低沉的——“我，喜欢你。”

而海堂的另一只手，则是在身后紧张地捏得指尖发白。

桃城武怎么也没有想到，会有这么让他震惊的事情发生。

以至于自己脑袋当机，完全是一片空白。但居然会觉得毒蛇的字还写得挺漂亮的。

他整个人都是僵硬的，甚至手都有点抖，不知道自己究竟可以做什么。

他只是……不知所措。  
然后下意识选择了一个错以为是最正确的反映。

“哈…哈哈，毒蛇你在开什么玩笑啊，部活结束之后把我喊出来就是为了恶作剧吗！”

他似乎没有注意到海堂紧皱着的眉头。

“我是认真的在说。”

“这个一点都不好玩呐，不好玩哟。怎么，其实里面是一封你下了毒的挑战状吧！今晚我肯定会做噩梦的吧，梦见一条毒蛇追着我说‘我喜欢你喔桃桃但是我要咬死你’什么的。啊哈哈哈wwwww太好笑了！”  
仿佛想要掩饰些什么一样，桃城笑得弯下了腰，抱着肚子半天站不起来。

“……”海堂的嘴唇毫无血色，抿得死紧。“随你喜欢怎么想吧。”

捏得发白的手指最终还是没有放开。  
其实也已经有预料得到未必会收获到最美好的结果。  
只是没有想到，直面的时候原来会这么的难受。

还好自己足够坚强，不会因此失魂落魄。

这就是青春，有人会做出一些决定，有人会逃避一些现实。而现实未必是公平的，它会给予一些美满，也会给予一些遗憾。  
也正是这些东西，它们所有所有，来构成了每个人不可复制的青春时光。

每跨出的一步，都在构建着自己未来的道路。


	4. 04

一边制作乾汁，一边盯着今天海堂的记录。  
乾隐约猜测到了事件的发生。

其实他也并不是那么的强大，只是靠收集数据，一步一步地推测出事情发生的可能性。

海堂很能忍耐，但其实乾也有着很强的忍耐力，不如说是自制力。

他认真地思考过自己对于身边每个人的感情，尤其是自己在意的海堂。  
虽然对方面上是个很冷，但是内里却是十分害羞的性格。他害怕自己轻率迈出的一步会吓到人家，况且也已经习惯了再三思考而行动。

趁人之危并不是一件好事，但是乾发自内心地认为，自己是时候该努力一把了。

这么想着，还是有一点小高兴的呢。

露出一个爽朗(？)笑容的同时，不小心一激动把手上的某种材料放多了。  
看来这杯不能给海堂喝了，只好明天送给不二了吧。

加油，贞治！ 乾这么对自己说着。

此时在家里想着弟弟的不二睁开了双眼，缓缓发出一个：？


	5. 05

如果没做那件蠢事的话，说不定就不会那么的尴尬了。像以前一样让它烂在肚子里该多好。

海堂不住地懊悔着昨天下午自己的冲动。  
但是又觉得这件事情不说清楚，对自己，对桃城武都并不是一件好事。  
要去跟他再说一遍吗，不需要强调自己的感情，因为昨天已经传达出去了。但是……按照昨天的反应，也跟自己原本预料到的结果差不多，虽然不抱希望桃城也有相同的感情，只是没想到会被这么嘲笑而已。

可现在赛事临近了，不论如何自己都不能再被困在这一步，既然已经迈出去了，就不能够再收回来。  
他海堂薰，从来都是说一不二的男人。

思及此，海堂决定去把桃城喊出来，再认真地跟他说清楚自己的想法。

而桃城这厢脑子里头也乱乱的，本来他也是个直肠子，不擅长思考复杂的问题，而海堂昨天的举动有些扰乱了他的认知，让他整个人都乱了起来。  
喜欢，也许不算一个十分沉重的感情吧，没有比爱深远，仅仅是分量更多的“好意”？  
但是没有想到原来自己对于海堂来说竟然是这么一个特别的存在啊，竟然还会被写信什么的……  
咦，写信？  
桃城晃了一下神，好一会儿才想起来原来昨天没有接下海堂递给自己的信。突然觉得有些遗憾，似乎有些空空落落的，是不是也应该稍微正视一下对方的感情呢。再怎么说昨天那样的反应好像确实是太过分了吧……啊……  
越想越觉得真是太不应该了，桃城挠着自己的头发咬牙惭愧着。  
还是应该去找毒蛇解释清楚比较好。

刚绕路跑去自动贩售机买完芬达回教室的路上，越前慢悠悠地经过走廊，却不经意看到在庭院外面抓耳挠腮的桃城。  
抱着好奇心和对前辈的关心——啊，当然是前者为主——越前看了下还有时间，决定走过去关心一下桃城。

“桃前辈，是有什么烦恼的事吗？一个人在这胡乱地干什么。”越前放下芬达，一屁股在桃城旁边坐下。  
沉浸在自己思考里的桃城才发现有人接近，呆呆地开口：“啊，是越前啊……”  
难得皱起了眉头，桃城想，虽然越前这家伙年纪小，但是脑子却挺好使的，虽然很不想承认，但是问问这家伙的意见说不定也有点用处。

“嗯，越前啊，你有收到过表白吗？”  
“有，吧……”  
“喂你那不确定的语气是怎么回事？！有就有没有就没有嘛！”  
“我的事情无所谓吧，现在是要解决前辈的问题。——所以，前辈在烦恼什么？”  
“啧，你这小鬼。…………是，是这样的，毒……毒蛇，他说他……呃，就是——说，他喜欢，我……”  
桃城全然不觉自己的声音提高了音调，紧张又害羞地讲出了这句话。

“嗯？？”越前连芬达都顾不上喝了，“你是说，海堂前辈向你表白了？？？”  
看到桃城红着脸点点头，越前又不确定地开口询问：“前辈你……是不是做了什么不好的事情？不然也不会一个人在这里烦恼半天了吧。”  
没想到一下子就被越前说中了，桃城有些难为情，“就是，我也不知道怎么回事，一下子脑子就空白了，大声嘲笑了他。”  
听到这里，越前叹了口气：“桃前辈，你也真是够了啊……能被海堂前辈表白，也太让人羡慕了吧。”后半句小小声，但是也足以让桃城听见越前语气里的遗憾。

“我也觉得，我是不是做错了。”  
“所以？现在是在想怎么跟海堂前辈道歉吗？”  
“嗯……你说他会不会生气到把我狠狠砍一顿？”  
“谁知道呢。不过前辈还是老老实实说一声对不起比较好哦？”  
“……我知道了。”

桃城下定决心，紧紧攥住了拳头。海堂，会接受我的道歉的吧？  
但他不知道昨天也同样有一个人，像他现在这样握紧了拳头，却只能等到让他脸色苍白的结果。


	6. 06

乾发誓他并不是有意要偷听的。  
只是来到部室的时候刚好看到海堂把桃城叫到一边，说要跟他谈谈。  
作为一个想要对海堂从练习到生活都负责的男人，乾不自觉地靠了过去仔细听起来。

“…………”  
“…………”  
桃城和海堂之间的气氛难得的有些静默，两人都不敢将视线往对方身上看，只得尴尬地游离在地面。  
但沉默没有维持太久，海堂斟酌了一下，慢慢地开了口：“昨天的事也许给你带来困扰了，我想我也清楚你的意思。”  
“对不起，毒蛇……”  
“你不需要道歉，蠢材。我自己的情感是我自己的事，想对你说出来也只是想理清一下，顺便想知道你是怎么想的。”海堂的手交叠在腹部，手指玩弄着袖口的动作让乾看出来实际上他并不如话语中那般从容。  
“放心吧桃城，我也不是那种死缠烂打的人，对你表白是给我自己的一个交代。这之后越来越紧张的训练和比赛，由不得我再想什么乱七八糟的了。”  
桃城怔怔地看着海堂，一时之间不知道该找什么语言。原来他是这样的吗？啊，海堂一直都是一个洒脱的人啊。  
“行了，这件事处理好了。以后我们两个还是好敌手，正选的位置我是不会让出去的，给我认认真真地做啊桃城！”像是要连同自己也说服进去一般，海堂的声音铿锵有力。  
他伸出拳头轻轻捶了一下桃城的左肩，让桃城觉得似乎捶到了自己心脏。

是吗，海堂。  
乾背靠着墙壁，眼镜下的目光放松着，似是并没有在刻意看些什么。  
但是他飞快运转着的脑子里分明写着“海堂薰”三个字，占据了一半以上的空间。  
原来踏出第一步的那个是你，你到底比我意识到的还要强大呢，薰。  
乾带着浅浅的笑容步履轻快地离开了那块地方，没有人发现他待过的痕迹。而他在心里也做下了决定。  
既然海堂也如此勇敢，看来自己或许也需要学习一下他的气血方刚。也正是因为这份冲劲，才会令乾对海堂如此着迷吧。


End file.
